Ten Song Challenge
by Anonymoose12
Summary: Instructions: "With your iPod on shuffle, listen to ten songs, and write a drabble for each." I chose Johnlock, and these are absolutely ridiculous! :)
1. Chapter 1

_So I did that thing whereby you choose a favourite pairing/story/couple and then put your iPod on shuffle and write a story for the first ten songs. I did some editing in terms of punctuation etc. because I feel mildly ill otherwise; however the story line and words remain the same. I wrote four more because I was thoroughly enjoying myself, but three of them I'm going to write more of- finish them and edit them and whatnot; and the fourth is a song that could be written with a better story._

Give** Me Love- Ed Sheeran**

_I don't really know what happened with this one. It confuses me that this is what I wrote._

Sherlock was lonely. He had noticed these feelings before, but there had always been a case that came up soon enough for him to be distracted. Now though, staying in a dingy hotel in Morocco, chasing down the last few members of Moriarty's web, he felt a gut-wrenching ache for John.

He went downstairs and got drunk, till he was fairly sure his blood was high in alcholhol, too much so to be healthy. That was when he saw John walk in the door.

"Sherlock! You. You. You're alive."

"'fcourse I'm 'live."

"I saw you die."

"'twas, how-doyou-say, lies. John. Jawn. Jawn. I love you Jawn."

"What, Sherlock? You faked your death?!"

"ofcourse. Had to 'rotect you."

"Right. I'm going to freak out about that later. Now, lets get you back to wherever you're staying.

Back in Sherlock's hotel room, with Sherlock on the bed and John trying to take his shoes off, was when Sherlock realised John hadn't replied to his confession earlier.

"Jawn. 'ove you."

"What?"

"Do yew 'ove me Jawn?

"Course I do stupid.

"No, like, love-love."

"God, Sherlock, I thought I would die of heartbreak when you jumped off that bloody building."

"Give me love then."

John lent down and kissed him softly.

"You're drunk Sherlock, I'll 'give you love' some other time, whatever that means."

**Some Days Are Better Than Others- U2**

_I actually quite like this one :)_

Some days were better than others. Monday was a drag- no cases, John was out all day. Tuesday was clean- everything neatly regimented and finished. Wendesday seemed to slip through his fingers- spending the day in bed with John. Thursday was a mistake- he'd used perhaps a tiny more force than usual when interrogating a suspect. Friday had been honest- no tricky cases, no Mycroft pretending to be kind. Saturday he had felt like a bit of a baby- John having to care for him while he was sick, not being allowed to do anything remotely interesting.

**All I Really Want To Do- Bob Dylan**

_I also like this one :) I wanted to develop it further, but the song finished._

Stupid stupid stupid Sherlock. He'd hurt John- making their conversation become an argument and Sherlock had said silly things. All Sherlock wanted was to be friends with him. But why would John be friends with him? He'd make him stressed, and drag him down and tire him out. But Sherlock wanted to friends. He'd get him locked up, or annoy him when he spent too much analysing John in an attempt to categorise him- a feat not yet managed. Friends. That was what he wanted. He didn't want to meet John's family, or try to read too much into him, he didn't want to hurt John anymore. He just really really really wanted to be friends with John. But no, he was only going to end up mistreating John. He could fake 'normality' but he didn't want too. It wasn't as if he was expecting John to become as much of a suffering genius as Sherlock knew himself to be, he just wanted to be friends.

**Old Friends-Simon and Garfunkel**

_This one is liked as well._

Sherlock and John had been mates for ages, sharing the place at 221b Baker st had been the start of something life long. Now, twenty years on, both of them older and wrinklier, they sat on a park bench in Hyde Park huddled up in ther overcoats, waiting for the winter sunset , amongst the city sounds. Sherlock was still the same restless sociopath, relentlessly observing every single person that walked past, while John sat there with a smile on his face, thinking about all the times Sherlock had down this since they had met. All the adventures, and memories they had.

**Midnight City- M83**

_I feel like this has potential, that I could have developed it further, but I'm not going to. _

Sherlock had a new case, which made John both excited and terrified. He wondered exactly how long it would take for Anderson to be insulted, for Lestrade to raise his eyebrows in shock, and for Sherlock to figure out whodunnit.

Waiting, then, was a surprise. Sitting in the car in autumn was a little cold, but waiting for Sherlock's 'friend' to call was kind of exciting, as no case had ever been like this. Sherlock had John's phone and was busy researching some rare diseases or something. John sat there, observing the city skyline at midnight, and silently reflecting upon the beauty of London and what a great city it was.

Waiting for the call was boring, now that they'd been there for hours. Sherlock hadn't said anything to John about what sort of time the call was expected and what would happen as a result of the call.

Finally the call came, and it wasn't anything like John had expected.

**Boys Like You- 360 feat. Gossling**

_Yeah... I don't really know about this one. _

John's parents had always told Harry and him that there were certain people to avoid. Those who were cold and heartless, who sleep around. His teachers had reinforced the message with a simple 'it's naughty to hang around people like that." John had completely ignored them in the past few months, hanging out with a student a few years above him who ticked all the boxes of 'boys not to hang around with'. He slept around, drunk a lot, apparently did cocaine sometimes. Finding him in the bathrooms sobbing his heart out over his current girlfriend who had cheated on him with his best friend, John managed to talk him into a calm state and Sherlock started paying him more attention since. Finally, after a few days John realised that he had a not-so-little crush on Sherlock. Sherlock apparently returned the feelings, if the kiss had been anything to go on. John pulled away and said 'you know, mama always told me and papa always warned me not to mess around with boys like you."

**Touches You-Mika**

_This one makes me laugh a little._

Sherlock wasn't a big one for relationships, John knew that. But Sherlock needed help, he needed someone there to help him. And John planned to be that person, who Sherlock could and, more importantly, _would_ turn to if her ever needed help. So John sat Sherlock down, against his will and told him that he was there for him. Sherlock stared blankly at him and dismissively shrugged before returning to his experiment. It was then John decided that he'd be whatever Sherlock needed, friend, lover, brother figure, father figure, acquaintance, whatever Sherlock would talk to.

**Out Ta Get Me- Guns 'N' Roses**

_I don't mind this one._

Sherlock was not having a good day. He'd been hiding out, although that was hardly anything new. He was bored, that's all- teetering on the edge of sanity. He'd been hiding from those people who claimed to care for him. They were out to get him. Lestrade with nagging to follow procedure, John with requests for milk, Mrs Hudson about the strange stains in the hallway, Mycroft about not getting into any more trouble. They wouldn't get him. He was innocent- he'd given Anderson (the idiot) hastily scrawled notes about the last case, he'd not drunk milk in at least a week so it was hardly his responsibility, the stains were from the blood that the last thief had gushing from his nose- hardly his fault for protecting the place, and Mycroft, well Sherlock had hardly asked Mycroft for assistance had he?

**Anxiety- Black Eyed Peas**

_I'm not even going to try and justify this one._

John was stressed and anxious. He'd dreamed about Sherlock's death again last night and needed some sort of release from the emotions. So he went to a pub and got completely hammered. The he overheard someone in the corner spouting homophobic crap, and that certaintly wasn't on, so he went a started a fight with them. Coming out of the pub, having vanquished his opponent he noticed it was starting to rain and refusing to walk home, so 'borrowed' Mike Stamford's car and sped home in it. The next morning, waking from a blissfully dream-free sleep, he realised exactly what he was.

**Panama- The Cat Empire**

_I really really like this one._

John was excited- he was going to Panama! He sat next to a very attractive man, with beautiful eyes and curly dark brown hair. After a while, John noted that there was a fly gently sitting on the man's leg, and not thinking, he brushed it off, making the man jump a little and affix him with a piercing glare.

"Um… Ah… sorry."

"Hmmm… Recent university graduate- medicine; one female sibling- alcoholic; slight limp picked up as a habit after being injured in rugby in high school; single; not gay, not straight- bi then. Not wealthy, not poor either- middle class."

"Wha…."

"I think society would now demand that I apologise. Sorry" The stranger said stiffly and awkwardly.

"No! No! Not at all1 I love things that seem impossible."

"It was hardle impossible- simple observation. I find it more 'impossible' to believe that most people completely fail to see the facts."


	2. Eggs-Playschool

**Eggs- Playschool**

**The bit in italics was written for the ten songfics thingy I did, but I liked this story quite a bit, so I edited and finished it properly. It's still ridiculous though. I have Playschool on my iPod because I have little sisters, and because sometimes it's fun to listen to kid's music. So there**.

_"John, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm cooking some eggs for Hamish's birthday breakfast."_

_"Um, why?"_

_"Because it's his birthday"_

_"He's only 2."_

_"So?"_

_When Hamish came down, John st him down in his high chair and Sherlock started feeding him the omelette. _

**Eggs- Playschool**

"John, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking some eggs for Hamish's birthday breakfast."

" Why?"

"Because it's his birthday"

"He's only 2, he's hardly going to know what day it is."

"So?"

When Hamish came down, John sat him down in his high chair and Sherlock started feeding him the omelette.

"Hamish, do you realise that it's your birthday? Do you appreciate the eggs your daddy has made you, or do you simply not really care?"

"Numm!" Hamish shrieked with glee

"See Sherlock, he likes the eggs. Hamish, can you say 'egg'?"

"Iggggg!"

"Well done Hamish. Perhaps soon you'll be able to speak coherently enough for people other than your daddy, Mrs Hudson, and I to understand."

"It doesn't matter really though Hamish. You just take your time, you're only 2." John interjected quickly.

Sherlock fixed him with a piercing glare, that was quickly softened with what, for Sherlock, was an affectionate smile.

"Yes. No pressure to learn ahead of when you're ready."

"Iggggg!"

"Yes Hamish, you're eating an egg. Eggs are oblong-"

"Round all around, and bigger at the bottom." John explained

"and birds, amphibians and reptiles lay them-"

"Things with fins, and wings, and scales."

Sherlock shook his head at John's very basic and mostly incorrect explanation of what amphibians and reptiles were before continuing to educate their young son "Technically, all animals have eggs-"

"But we might leave that part till you're a bit older, hey?"

"But only some lay them. As your daddy said, we'll leave that till you're a bit older though."

"'Bird!"

"Yes Hamish, birds lay eggs. Pigeons, emus, and chickens; they all lay eggs."


	3. Dare You To Move-Switchfoot

**Dare you to move- Switchfoot**

**This is another one that I wrote as part of the ten songfics thing I did, but I had a bit of fun so I wrote more :) As in the previous chapter, the italics is the original and after that it becomes fixed! Enjoy. **

_John walked into the kitchen of their tiny flat, intent on having his morning cup of tea and plate of jam toast. He hadn't slept well and only wanted to get into a good mindspace. Seeing Sherlock squatting on top of the kitchen table, then, wasn't the ideal image. _

_"Sherlock, bloody heck What are you doing?"_

_"Experiment John, vital experiment. Don't come in."_

_"Sherlock. I need my tea and toast, I'm coming in."_

_"NO John! Don't! You mustn't, it's a very important experiment."_

_John lighted one foot and placed it inside the kitchen. "Look Sherlock, I'm coming in."_

_"No don't. I will hurt you if you do."_

_John paused then, making eye contact with Sherlock. _

_"What will you do?"_

_" You don't want to know."_

_"I think I do."_

_"I dare you to move John. "_

**Dare you to move- Switchfoot**

John walked into the kitchen of their tiny flat, intent on having his morning cup of tea and plate of jam toast. He hadn't slept well and only wanted to get into a good head space. Seeing Sherlock squatting on top of the kitchen table, then, wasn't exactly the sight he wanted to see.

"Sherlock, bloody heck! What are you doing?"

"Experiment John, vital experiment. Don't come in."

"Sherlock. I need my tea and toast, I'm coming in."

"NO John! Don't! You mustn't, it's a very important experiment."

John lifted one foot and placed it inside the kitchen. "Look Sherlock, I'm coming in."

"No don't. I will hurt you if you do."

John paused then, making eye contact with Sherlock.

"What will you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"I think I do."

"I dare you to move John."

"You dare me? That's very primary school Sherlock."

"Yes. Well. You move in here and you'll regret it."

"Bloody heck Sherlock, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!" John exclaimed before, for reasons unknown to himself, he turned and retreated to the living room to read the paper; where Sherlock brought him a very milky cup of tea and a plate of jam toast, which he watched John eat with what, on a face other than Sherlock's, could be taken as an expression of anxiety about John's patience and the quality of the food.


End file.
